


Pre heats and sympathy heats suck ass

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2019 120 hour Kpop challenge [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: With how stressed Seventeen had been, 2 omega's had already had their heat triggered and Seungkwan was in preheat, with almost all of his pack busy taking care of the other members, Seungkwan really wanted Taehyung to come and hug him.





	Pre heats and sympathy heats suck ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjitz (fubukiatsuya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukiatsuya/gifts).

> Story number... I have lost track at this point honestly...

The last person to realise that he was in preheat was always Seungkwang, which was pretty bad when it was his own preheat it was about!

He didn’t know why it was he never realised it was his heat coming up, he just always assumed that it was him just having a needy day. Even on a good day, he was a sensitive bean who deserved all the hugs in the world, but when he was in preheat, he could be very sensitive to things not going his way.

And that was how he was feeling that day, it wasn’t that all of his packmates weren’t being sweethearts to him, that they weren’t loving to him making sure that he had everything he wanted.

Hansol, his fellow chocolate bar omega, was petting his hair, keeping him calm when he whined into the other omega’s stomach “why can’t I call him?”

“He is busy, you know that they have a concert tonight.” Hansol’s heart hurt looking at his fellow omega, he wanted nothing more to give Seungkwan what he wanted, but they couldn’t disturb Taehyung, BTS had a concert that day and it felt wrong to disturb them especially since Taehyung wasn’t part of their pack, no matter how much they would want him to be part of their pack.

“Just let me talk to him at least.” Seungkwan was pouting, trying his best to look sweet and innocent so he could get his way, it was so hard for Hansol to say no. He almost gave in, before luckily Jihoon entered nest to save him from giving in.

He looked thankful at their pack alpha as he crawled into the bed, petting Seungkwan’s face “why are you still wearing your hoodie baby? You know you overheat during your heat.”

Seungkwan always did overheat especially during his preheat, his entire body turned into one big needy furnace, but this time Seungkwan just cuddled deeper into the hoodie “still smells like Tae and Tae.”

Yeah, they were missing both Tae’s, Taehyun who they were courting, was halfway across the world doing recording, but he had called them earlier and talked to Seungkwan, making sure that the omega knew that he could always call him and no matter when or where he would drop everything to talk to him.

Then there was Taehyung, who they all loved, who didn’t know they loved him, but needed them cause they had his back no matter what.

“Awww baby, I know you miss them, but they will get really sad if they saw you overheating and hurting yourself.” tapping his face for a few seconds trying to think Jihoon hummed a little “I think we still have the hairband in the bathroom that Taehyung used last time he was here, the scent won’t be as strong as normal, but it should help a bit?”

The reason that there were only two members around Seungkwan at the time was that Seventeen was in a little bit of panic, Jeonghan and Minghao’s heats had started at the same time, both coursed by stress which had then forced Seungkwan to have a sympathy heat. Luckily some holy power seemed to have a bit of mercy on them, as Seungkwan’s sympathy heat was pushed so that the other's heat should almost be over when it got to the worst part of his.

“Please just let me at least talk to him, I am not gonna tell him, I just… I wanna talk to him!” Seungkwan tried his best puppy dog eyes, and while Hansol was ready to give him the world, Jihoon could stand his ground petting the preheat omega’s hair “you know we can’t do that.”

“But…”

“No buts baby, I promise you we are all gonna bring you through this, I know you miss him, but that is just your inner omega, you know better. You know we will take care of you, you know that we all love to the end of the earth and back. Your pack loves you, this is just your inner omega thinking that something is missing.” the part was that Seungkwan knew that he was right that it wasn’t really how he was feeling it was just his inner omega speaking.

But some part of it was how he felt as well, he loved Taehyung so fucking much, and he knew that the love would never be returned and that he could never tell Taehyung cause it would completely ruin the beta’s mind.

Luckily, they didn’t get to talk that much about it as a knock was heard on the door to the Seventeen dorm, and when the door didn’t open a more aggressive knock was heard, the person outside of the door was clearly not accepting being ignored.

“Who the fuck? At this time of the day? I swear if it’s our manager nobody is ever finding his body.” It was always cute to see just how defensive his pack Jihoon could be, he was tiny with the sweetest of faces, but nobody would ever miss that the man was an alpha.

Jihoon was a tiny, but proud alpha who always did his best to take care of the people in his pack, and he was not a fan of somebody interrupting this very important pack time. It was Seungcheol’s job to get along with the managers, not Jihoon’s.

“We are busy! This is gonna have to… Tae?” that got a reaction from Seungkwan that could still hear the conversation that Jihoon was having from where he was lying, “what are you doing here? I thought you guys had a concert?”

“Taehyung?” Seungkwan was up from the bed in the speed of lightning bolt, moving into the hallway where he saw Taehyung standing on the other day looking hesitant, but he lit up the second he saw Seungkwan.

“When we texted in the morning you were showing signs of when you go into preheat, and I know you hate your sympathy heats so I thought I would come and see if I could at least make you feel a little bit better and making sure that everybody got time to spend with the others in heat.” he looked away awkwardly shifting weight from one leg to another “plus I wanted to see if you were okay”

Words were hard, so Seungkwan in the mid of his preheat, did the most logical thing, he took on full-on running and threw himself at Taehyung who luckily managed to catch him “I am so happy you are here!”

So yes, maybe Taehyung would never know how deep any member of Seventeens love really ran, but that didn’t matter at that moment, all that mattered to Seungkwan was that Taehyung was there for him at that moment, that he had gone right after a BTS concert and come to make sure Seungkwan was okay.

It might not be the kind of love Seungkwan had wanted, but it was still some kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have changed it a little, I will do 5 days of quick stories like this instead of just 48 hours, so I will still be taking requests for another 3 days! I write pretty much everything, no matter the group, gender. Nothing is to weird!
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
